Day of the Diesels
Day of the Diesels is a feature-length Thomas and Friends special released on DVD and Blu-Ray in September 2011. Plot Thomas and his best friend Percy fight a fire at a farm house until Belle arrives to save the day. After the fire is put out, Belle had run out of water and Thomas and Percy shunt her to the Steamworks. Once there, Belle is congratulated by the Fat Controller for her brave work. But he says that another fire engine is needed on the Island. Belle recommends Flynn, so it is arranged to bring him over from the Mainland. When Thomas starts to spend all his time with Belle, Percy feels left out. Percy is supposed to deliver Flynn's hose to the Rescue Centre, but Diesel convinces him to go to the Sodor Dieselworks. At the Dieselworks, Percy is made to feel very special by Diesel 10. Percy wants to leave so that he can deliver Flynn's hose, but Diesel 10 says that Dart can take it instead. Percy learns all about the state of the Dieselworks. The Diesels say that they had told the Fat Controller that the Dieselworks needed repairing, but that he only listens to steam enignes. Percy says that he'll ask Thomas to tell the Fat Controller because he always listens to Thomas. Meanwhile, Flynn arrives at the docks and he sets for the Steamworks. When Percy finds Thomas at the Steamworks, everyone is admiring Flynn. Percy tries to tell Thomas about the Dieselworks, but Thomas interupts saying that the Fat Controller had asked him to show Flynn around the Island and he rolls over to the new fire engine. Percy very sadly rolls away to Tidmouth Sheds. The next day, Percy returns to the Dieselworks and learns that they don't have a working crane. Percy leaves to find Thomas, but when he arrives at the Steamworks, Thomas isn't there. But Kevin is. Percy tells him all about the Dieselworks and says that if Kevin went there, Diesel 10 would call him a hero. Then Thomas arrives and tells Percy that Flynn's hose is missing. Percy again tries to tell Thomas about the Dieselworks, but Thomas puffs away to talk to Victor. Percy searches all over the Island, but it soon grows dark and Percy returns to Tidmouth Sheds. There he finds that Flynn is in his berth. Very upset, he leaves and goes to the Steamworks. There he tells Kevin that he will take him to the Dieselworks. But before Kevin could say anything, they were off for the Dieselworks. Diesel 10 is delighted to have a new crane. Now that the Dieselworks had a crane, the place is soon cleared of piled up junk. Diesel 10 asks Percy if he had told Thomas. Percy tells him that he hadn't, but that he would. Diesel 10 says that Percy should bring Thomas to the Dieselworks so that they'd have his full attention. Percy reluctantly agrees and stays the night at the Dieselworks. The next day, Percy arrives at Knapford only to learn that Thomas is looking for him. Thomas then arrives and asks where Percy was. Percy tells him, but before anyone could say anything, Gordon pulled up announcing Kevin's disappearance. Percy tells everyone that he's at the Dieselworks and Thomas asks if Victor knows. Percy admits that he doesn't and Thomas tells him that he must tell Victor right away. Meanwhile, Kevin was playing with Happy Hook at the Dieselworks until Diesel 10 comes in and puts a stop to it. At the Steamworks, Percy tells everyone about the Dieselworks, but Thomas still wasn't listening. So Percy tells Thomas he must collect Kevin from the Dieselworks. Victor very crossly goes to tell the Fat Controller. Percy returns to tell Diesel 10 that Thomas will soon be there and that Victor had left the Steamworks. Diesel 10 says that Percy will lead the Diesels to the Steamworks so that they can take it over and that then the Fat Controller would listen to them. Thomas pulls in and Diesel 10 says that Den and Dart will take care of him. Den then tells Thomas to come to the back shed and he does so, reluctantly. Diesel 10 snaps his claw, causing sparks to land on oily papers. Percy is leading the Diesels to the Steamworks and once there, Diesel 10 announces that they won't give the Steamworks back. Percy is horrified and watches the Diesels running amok in the Steamworks. Percy returns to the Dieselworks to find Thomas, but first sees that a fire had started in the main shed! Pery races to the Rescue Centre to get Flynn and Belle, but Belle reminds them that Flynn's hose is still missing. Percy thinks about how the Diesels had tricked him and thinks that the hose must be at the Dieselworks. So the three set off to rescue Thomas and the Dieselworks. They arrive at the back shed and find Den and Dart holding Thomas and Kevin captive. Percy asks where Flynn's hose is and Dart tells him that it's in the garbage. Belle and Flynn go to find it and Percy orders the Diesels to let Thomas go, but they soon run away when they smell the smoke from the fire. Now that Thomas and Kevin are free, Percy and Thomas roll to the front shed and watch Flynn and Belle put out the fire. Now that the Dieselworks was saved, Thomas and Percy rally their friends to retake the Steamworks. The steam engines promise to help the Diesels if they give back the Steamworks. The Fat Controller then drives up and reprimands Diesel 10 and tells him that he has to fix everything that he damaged. Percy, Thomas, and Kevin tell the Fat Controller that the Diesels are sad because their Dieselworks is old and dirty. Then the Fat Controller reveals that it was his plan all along to restore the Dieselworks, but that things take time. Soon the steam and Diesel engines work together to restore the Dieselworks. At the opening, the Fat Controller says that the new Dieselworks is special because it shows what happens when Really Useful Engines work together and that he's very proud of all of his engines. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Stanley * Belle * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Victor * Rocky * Flynn * Kevin * Cranky * Happy Hook * The Fat Controller * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer McColl * Bob * The Fireman * The Tree Specialists * Workmen * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Spencer (mentioned) Locations * The Fishing Village * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Dieselworks * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Bluff's Cove Junction * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Knapford * Henry's Tunnel * Bluff's Cove (mentioned) Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Toby * William Hope as Edward and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, and the Fat Controller * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, and Lady Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, and Dowager Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as Belle * Ben Small as Stanley * Rupert Degas as Dart and Flynn * Glenn Wrage as Cranky and Rocky UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Salty, Den, Harold, the Fat Controller, and Dowager Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10, Stanley, Victor, Paxton, Cranky, Rocky, and Kevin * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Belle, and Lady Hatt * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert * Rupert Degas as Dart and Flynn Bonus features US DVD: * "Fiery Flynn To the Rescue" game * Day of the Diesels karaoke song * Hear the Engines Coming karaoke song * Steamies vs. Diesels video UK DVD: * Down at the Station - Diesel Engines * A Guide to Steamies and Diesels * Guess Who? - Belle and Flynn * Day of the Diesels karaoke song * Hear the Engines Coming karaoke song AUS DVD: * Down at the Station - Diesel Engines * A Guide to Steamies and Diesels * Guess Who? * Day of the Diesels karaoke song * Hear the Engines Coming karaoke song Trivia * The working title of this special was Charge of the Steam Brigade. * The Japenese title is Diesel 10's Counterattack. * The special was shown on PBS Sprout on August 24th and September 5th, 2011. It will be shown on Milkshake during the 2011 Christmas period. * It is revealed that Thomas' driver is named Bob. * This special takes place between the fourteenth and fifteenth seasons. However, it was released after the fifteenth season aired for unknown reasons. * This was shown in select UK and US theaters. It is the first Thomas film to be shown in IMAX theaters. * The line, "Flynn smiled a big smile", is not heard in the UK version. * The following scenes from Day of the Diesels trailer were not seen in the special: ** Belle squirting water from her water cannons whilst on the move. ** Flynn going along the Fenland Track. ** Flynn meeting children at the School. ** Flynn fighting a fire at the Woods whilst the fireman shoos away some squirrels. ** Percy saying "The Dieselworks is on fire! Thomas is in danger!" ** On his way to rescue the Dieselworks with Belle and Percy, Flynn saying "Here we come Thomas! Fiery Flynn to the rescue!" ** Sir Topham Hatt's line, "The Diesels have caused confusion and delay!" Goofs * A brakevan should have been added to Percy's trains. * It is said that Thomas and Percy buffer up to Belle, but all three engines are on different tracks. Also, Thomas and Percy, like Belle, would have been low on water too. * Percy can't choose to go to the Dieselworks. The points would have to be switched for him. * It is said that Percy wanted Diesel 10 to clap for him. * How did the Diesels control the turntable and hoists at the Steamworks? * How did Percy turn around when he went to save Thomas and then again after he had rescued Thomas and Kevin? * When Gordon and James join the other steam engines in the charge against the Diesels, the points change far too quickly. The same thing happens when Toby joins. * Percy asked Den where Flynn's hose was, but Dart was the one who hid it. * The Steamworks would still be busy even in Victor's absence. * Belle tells Flynn that he does not have a hose when he actually has a reel of hose. * In real life, there could not be an elevated turntable. * It is impossible for the steam engines to charge into the Steamworks at the same time because of the transfer table. * When Percy puffs away from the Steamworks with Kevin, the flatbed isn't rendered properly. * Thomas and Percy do not tell the other engines about the Diesels taking over the Steamworks. They somehow already know what happened. Merchandise Gallery File:DayoftheDieselsprototypeDVD.jpg|US prototype DVD File:DayoftheDieselsDVD.jpg|US DVD File:DayoftheDieselsUKDVD.jpg|UK DVD File:DayoftheDieselsUKDVDbackcover.jpg|UK DVD back cover File:DayoftheDieselsUKBlu-ray.jpg|UK Blu-ray File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianBlu-Ray.jpg|Australian Blu-Ray File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianTheatricalPoster.jpg|Australian theatrical poster File:DayoftheDieselsAustralianTheatricalPoster2.jpg|Another Australian theatrical poster File:DayoftheDieselsKidtoonsPoster.jpg|US theatrical poster File:JapeneseDayoftheDieselsposter.png|Japenese poster DayoftheDieselsGermanPrototypeDVDcover.jpg|Prototype German DVD cover DayoftheDieselsGermanOfficialDVDcover.jpg|German DVD DayoftheDieselsGermanDVDbackcover.jpg|German DVD back cover File:DayoftheDieselspromo.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence1.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence2.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence3.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence4.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence5.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence6.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence7.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence8.png File:DayoftheDieselsTitleSequence9.png File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer1.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer3.jpg|Percy File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer4.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer5.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer6.jpg|Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer7.jpg|Paxton and Norman File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer8.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer9.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer10.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer11.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer12.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer13.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer14.jpg|Flynn File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer15.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer16.jpg|Flynn and the others at the Steamworks File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer17.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer18.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer19.jpg|The Dieselworks File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer20.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer26.jpg|Logo File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer27.jpg File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer28.jpg|Belle File:DayoftheDiesels30.jpg|James, Edward, Kevin, Percy, and Thomas File:DayoftheDiesels31.jpg|Flynn, Percy, and Belle at the Search and Rescue Centre File:DayoftheDiesels32.jpg|Percy and Diesel 10 File:DayoftheDiesels33.jpg|Gordon, Flynn, and Thomas at the sheds File:DayoftheDiesels34.jpg|Diesel 10 File:DayoftheDiesels38.png|Percy, 'Arry, Bert, and Norman File:DayoftheDiesels39.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels40.png File:DayoftheDiesels41.png File:DayoftheDiesels42.png File:DayoftheDiesels43.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels44.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels45.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels46.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels47.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels48.png File:DayoftheDiesels49.png File:DayoftheDiesels50.png File:DayoftheDiesels51.png File:DayoftheDiesels52.png File:DayoftheDiesels53.png File:DayoftheDiesels54.png File:DayoftheDiesels55.png File:DayoftheDiesels56.png File:DayoftheDiesels57.png File:DayoftheDiesels58.png File:DayoftheDiesels59.png File:DayoftheDiesels60.png File:DayoftheDiesels61.png File:DayoftheDiesels62.png File:DayoftheDiesels63.png File:DayoftheDiesels64.png File:DayoftheDiesels65.png File:DayoftheDiesels66.png File:DayoftheDiesels67.png File:DayoftheDiesels68.png File:DayoftheDiesels69.png File:DayoftheDiesels70.png File:DayoftheDiesels71.png File:DayoftheDiesels72.png File:DayoftheDiesels73.png File:DayoftheDiesels74.png File:DayoftheDiesels75.png File:DayoftheDiesels76.png File:DayoftheDiesels77.png File:DayoftheDiesels78.png File:DayoftheDiesels79.png Category:Specials Category:Featured Articles